A Savior in Disguise
by PrincessLynn94
Summary: Elena Gilbert was the most popular girl in school with a secret that she kept very well. living with her boyfriend of two years, she was beaten everyday for kicks. Damon Salvatore was a vampire who wanted to settle down, have kids, and live life as an adventure. Love at first sight is complicated when witches, compulsion, and jealously are involved. Will Damon save Elena? Or will
1. The Meeting

_**Elena POV**_

Hello, my name is Elena Gilbert. I am a senior at Mystic Falls High School, which is located in a very small town. I am adopted. My parents died in a car crash and I was the only one who survived. My Aunt Jenna now takes care of me and my younger brother Jeremy. I have two best friends named Bonnie and Caroline. We do everything together. They were the ones who helped me through my parents dying and getting told I was adopted. But this is not what this story is about. Let's just say, it all started in the beginning of my first senior year...

I thought it was going to be any other year. Caroline and I were going to fight on who was going to win Prom Queen, while Bonnie practiced trying to talk to boys. But I knew something was going down as soon as walked in the front door. Stefan Salvatore... The guy was nothing but new meat at first. He had green eyes, black hair, sunglasses in his hands, jeans, and angreen shirt under his black jacket. He looked like a real badass. Every girl went gaga over him in a minute. I knew one thing, he had to be mine.

"Look at him, I could just eat him up!" I smiled.

"Knowing most boys dressed like that, it's probably just some wanna-be," chimed in Caroline.

Here's the thing about Caroline, she just knows guys. She's been dating the linebacker for the school football team for 2 years. They are the face of the perfect couple. But in reality, I wanted that too. I guy that was a totally badass but would do anything for me; and wasn't running away at every relationship that was getting serious.

"You're probably right," I sighed. "Just wish I had a relationship like yours. Perfect."

"Well," smiled Bonnie, "Tyler is cute and the fact that Caroline was wrong about him, makes the relationship work."

"You got that right!" laughed Caroline.

We all laughed with her.

"Hey, Care," said Tyler walking up to us. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arms around her.

"Better leave you lovebirds alone or else we might want to steal him," I giggled.

"Have you guys met him yet?" asked Tyler.

"Who?" returned Bonnie.

"Stefan Salvatore, the guy you were gawking at a couple minutes ago. Turns out that he is the nephew of Zack Salvatore, the one who owns the nice house by the old Salvatore Mansion. Stefan is the only living person living related to the Salvatore's. Well him and is brother Damon. But he's older than Stefan. Won't be seeing him much."

"Thanks for the info Ty," I smiled. Now I just have to meet these brothers. But something about Stefan makes me double guess him. "I'll catch you guys later."

As I turned around, I ran into someone. All my books fell out of my hands and onto the floor.

He helped me pick them up, murmuring back a sorry. Our fingers grazed each other, and I got a weird feeling in them. I shook it off and stood up, trying to get a good look at him. He looked like Stefan but just a tad older, so I guessed he was Damon.

"I'm really, sorry," I blushed. "I'm usually not that clumsy. You're Damon Salvatore, right?"

"Glad to know that people know our names already. Makes communicating a little better," he smirked.

Man was he hot. He just had something about him that screamed dangerous, but trustworthy. On second thought, his brother was way more appealing.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He smiled. He grabbed my hand a kissed it.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Well it is nice to meet you, but I am afraid I am looking for my brother. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's just over there." I pointed to the registration office where he was still talking tothe secretary, Mrs. Weathers.

"Thank you."

He winked at me and walked away. My friends surrounded me in an instant, demanding to know everything. I told them what happened, shocked at each small event. I didn't mention the tingling feel that I got when I touched him, but they got the basic idea that I liked him. My friends and I have one basic rule, if one of us likes someone, he is off limits.

"I will have him, don't you worry."


	2. Things Just Got Messy

**Damon POV**

Walking away from Elena Gilbert, I shook my head. She looked like _her._ My one true love, currently stuck in a tomb that I was trying to break open. Katrina Petrova. Or as she went by in my human life, Katherine Pierce. Yet, during our short meeting, I felt like she was nothing like Katherine. Elena had more of a genuine sweetness to her, unlike Katherine who mostly was about herself.

Finding my brother was easy. After filling him in on my plans to free her, we agreed to share her. After being in a tomb so long, I don;t think testing her was a good idea. Stefan was my go-to guy throughout the years, despite my hatred for him at first. I was going to die, but he made me turn. Now I am grateful, after learning that Kathrine didn't die.

"Hello, Damon," Stefan called to me once he out of the secretary's office.

"Hello, brother," I smiled. "All ready for classes?"

"Yes, I also compelled her to shred your file, in case you want to register as a junior."

"I don't see the point of that, we are only here for the doppelganger. And I just met her."

Stefan seemed shocked. "How did you meet her already?"

"She was in the crowd of swooning girls. Easy to spot."

"Does she seem normal? I hoped the compulsion you used on her when you saved her in the car crash worked."

"She didn't recognize me at all."

Just a few months ago, Elena Gilbert's parents died of a bad car crash. Stefan and I were in town checking up on our great nephew Zack when I was running home from feeding in the next town over. I heard the crash and ran to help. I was surprised when I felt the need. I tend to stick to the cliche vampire role model. Humans are useless, just for food. But the crash had me curious. Jumping in the lake, I found her mom already dead, her dad almost there, and her just hanging on. Her dad pointed to her, begging me to save her life. When I first saw her, I thought she was Katherine, but her heartbeat gave her away. The doppelganger was about to die and her life was in my very own hands. I saved her, and tried to save her dad, but it was too late. She regained consciousness as I took her to the hospital. As soon as she was in a room and alone, I compelled her to forget about me until I told her otherwise. The fresh blood must have made the compulsion work well because she didn't even show a hint of knowing who I was. This just made everything easier.

"I'm glad," said Stefan, pulling my out of my thoughts.

"Me too."

"Well, I'm off to class. I still recommend registering. It's easier to fool someone with help. Not only that, Niklaus is back in town and I'm sure he would love to keep you company."

I thought about that for a moment. What if, for our game sake, she is more interested in me? I can't be around her often if she constantly has to go to school, and she can't bail every other day because that would look suspicious.

"I'll call him and see what he says," I sighed. I hated admitting that he may be right. I was the older brother, I should have thought of that. I should be smarter than him.

Calling my one of my more funnier friends, I hoped he wouldn't be opposed to joining school with me. We went here just 20 years ago, but I know some teacher are still here. They would recognize us in an instant as the old jokers at tormented everyone they didn't like.

"Well hello there friend," said my British companion. "What are you up to?"

"I am thinking about rejoining our old high school, but don't want to but stuck alone," I smirked. "Stefan already compelled my records away. I could do yours..."

"Why do you want to go back?"

"The doppelganger goes here."

That's all I had to say to get him too join. He knew that I was on a mission and knew that Katherine was the key to make sure my humanity was never switched off again. Last time i had one of my "fits", I almost tore through half of New York City. This mission just got a little more interesting.

 **Elena POV**

This year was going to be boring. Stefan was only in one of my classes, so I couldn't take the time and get more information on his brother. The only good news of the day was the fact that Tyler was wrong. Both brothers were enrolled, though Damon was classified as a junior, and I was only a sophomore. Another newbie showed up and was gorgeous, though not my type. Caroline really liked him. Niklaus Mikaelson. The accent had her swooning. Her and her love of the British.

By lunch time, I realized that I may not get the guy, and that had me down. That was until I saw Damon in all his glory, heading to my table. Bonnie was the only friend with me. Caroline was continuing her tradition of eating with Tyler, and my ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan, outside in the quad. Damon just winked at me and sat at the table across the way, laughing at my eagerness to talk to him. I pouted.

"Hey Lena, looking good," he smirked.

I froze. Memories swelled, and I fought to push them down. I couldn't let Bonnie know how much I truly feared my ex. He abused me for months in our freshman year until he grew tired of me. He played the hero well, but it was all just the surface. Any girl who dated him was to only hang out with me, mostly because I knew how to handle him where he wouldn't be inclined to beat on them.

I forced a smile. "Hey, Matty." He hated that name, but it was my only way of telling him to back off. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you out in the quad?"

"I'm eating lunch with Bonnie-"

"Go ahead Elena," encouraged Bonnie. _Bonnie, no!_ I pleaded internally. _He'll hurt me._ "I just saw Stefan sit with his brother and I wanted to go over notes with him."

Of course. She would choose now to break out of her shell.

"Sure, Matt."

Matt and I walked to the trash can to throw away my untouched food. I knew if I tried to eat any of it, and he did decide to do something, I would be throwing it all back up. Rather just have a bad stomach ache. We reached the quad where no teacher could spot us. It was in the far corner of the parking lot near the school, covered with trees. Teachers thought this was a popular make-out spot, and it was. Except for lunch time. The school knew Matt Donovan, football team quarterback, and Tyler Lockwood, linebacker, owned this spot. No one was to go near it. I sat at the "Throne" of the table. It was wear two of the seats were a little higher then the rest. One of the two seats had a little bit of a higher back. That was Matt's spot. The other one was normal, and that was were his girlfriend was always supposed to sit. Funny how I got used to it. Sitting there was second nature.

"Glad you took up your spot," Tyler laughed. Caroline was sitting next to him speechless. They got together not long after me and Matt ended things. I knew what she was going through, I just couldn't talk to her without her getting attacked. I wasn't supposed to do anything. Matt may have ended things, but he still controlled me.

"Well, Lena, we have a small problem," growled Matt.

"What is that, hun?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Rebecca has left for college, and I'm lonely."

Rebecca was Niklaus' sister and was extremely pretty. I thought they broke it off.

"Do you want me to find you another girl?"

"No, I have one in mind," he smirked.

Oh god no. Fear sunk in as I understood what he was saying. He wanted me back as his play toy. I found him girls, poor girls as a substitute for me. Matt was easily distracted, which helped me stay as far away as I could, but I felt bad, having all those girls beaten. Though he was usually just single, I sent two girls his way that I thought would change his ways. After a month of time with them, they left him with threats to go to Sheriff Forbes if he so much as hugged them. I was always the one he could control. Those girls still beat me to a pulp every chance they got because of it. Fucking Cheerleaders.

"Are y-y-you sure I-I can't help?" I stammered. "I promise to f-f-f-find a bet-tter one this time."

"Nope. I want you." I frowned. But I wanted Damon. "Damon Salvatore has caught your attention, and I don't like it. I get these feelings, strong feelings, that make me just wanna..."

He smacked me. Hard. I held my cheek as I wait for the pain to dissipate. I knew there was no fighting him on this. He was stone, unmoving and relentless this time of round.

Welcome back to hell, Elena Gilbert.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! What did you think? New chapters will be posted on every month. Say tuned to my page for any changes. Also, I have all my contact info (excluding my really person stuff) on my profile, including my e-mail. I know my chapters can sometimes not make sense, or leave a lot of questions. If you are like me, you don't like being openly critical where tons of people can see. FEEL FREE TO EMAIL! I've done this in the past and had readers enjoy being able to talk to me one-on-one. So there's an option for you.**


	3. Hell is Hotter Than Usual

What do you do when you're stuck between a hard place? You push through and do what you think is best while praying to God that everything goes the way you want it to go. So why is it so hard for me to ask for help when I need it? I don't know, but here I am trying to survive my first week as Matt Donovan's girlfriend. On the bright side, the cheerleaders backed off. Though they taunted me, saying that I was getting what I deserved, they still kinda felt sorry for me. Also, I could talk to Caroline. Now that I was "officially" back in the inner circle, I was allowed to know about Caroline and talk to her about everything. But still, I rather not be in this situation.

Bonnie has been getting closer to Stefan. Which is a good thing, I think. I would like her to be near me, less likely Matt will do anything in front of her, but also want her far away, so Matt won't do anything to her. Damon has tried his best to to avoid me, which is annoying. Maybe he thinks that if he plays hard to get, I will want him more, but I just find it infuriating. Caroline and I agree that Niklaus and Damon are a must have, but how to slip away and get to KNOW them is the problem. Ever since they enrolled, Tyler and Matt have been keeping a tight leash on us, like they know something but won't tell us.

By the end of the first week, Matt had successfully taken me away from Bonnie and Damon. Though Damon happened to be in my PE class, the only class that all grades mashed together, I tried not to make eye contact with him. I didn't want the beatings it would entail. Matt hadn't laid into me yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. By Friday afternoon, the whole school knew the hottest couple at Mystical Falls High was back together and stronger than ever. I hated it. PE was my last class and I was happy to know football practice was closed to students and I could go straight home and not worry about pleasing Matt for at least a few hours. The only bad part is that I have to deal with Damon hitting on me with Matt grabbing my attention every five minutes. Also, all my friends, even Stefan and Niklaus, were in this class. It was an emotional struggle just not to break down and cry in a corner.

"Hey Lena," said _his_ voice.

I sighed and turned to look at Damon. "Hello, Damon. I told you to leave me alone."

"What with the aggression? You seemed to like me when I got here."

"Things change," I snapped. "I'm with Matt, and I'm very happy to report that I am so glad to have a _real_ ," barfing on the inside, "man to be by my side."

Damon burst out laughing. "So I've heard. But how many times do you have to tell yourself that before you believe it yourself?" With that he walked away.

"I'll never believe it," I mumbled under my breath.

"Okay people line up!" called Coach Mason. "Partners! I'll call them out. If you don't like the partner-" he eyed Matt. "deal with it."

He called out partners Caroline was partnered with Bonnie, Stefan with Niklaus, Matt with Tyler, and Damon with me. Yeah, the last two and Damon was instructed to go easy on me. Coach Mason always had my back. I suspected he knew what Caroline and I went through, but since he had no proof, he always tried to keep us away from our abusers. Tugging and my long sleeve, wishing I could put on a tang top, I squared up with Damon, who was wearing his usual smirk.

As Coach Mason was giving instructions on how to tackle a assailant, Damon was digging for information.

"So," he said casually, "why is it that only you and Forbes wear long sleeves and pants?"

"Just comfortable," I said as evenly as I could. I lunged at him and missed. "Helps us sweat more and keep our weight steady. We like to eat, and this is just one way to make sure the fat stays off."

Damon didn't look like he believed me. I glanced at Matt, who was too busy trying to take down Tyler. "Rumor is that Tyler and Matt abuse you and Caroline." I froze. Damon took the opportunity to take me down. I went down and hit my bad shoulder, where Matt and shoved me into a locker not too long ago.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, failing to hide my panic.

Damon stared into my eyes as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Tell me the truth."

Without thinking, I said something stupid. "It's true. I have it worse though. Caroline is just there to take punishments. I get raped."

Damon sucked in a deep breath. I blinked a couple times.

"Please, don't tell anyone! If Matt finds out-" tears fell. _Shit, he's gonna know._

I ran out of the gym. As fast as I could. I went home, just bailed on class not caring that I still had an hour of defense learning to go through. Luckily Jenna was on campus today doing some research on her Doctorate degree. Going into my room, I stayed there for the rest of the night. My phone didn't go off, only once and I was grateful. Caroline fed a line to everyone saying she talked to me and Damon just brought up my parents' death. She knew that was a sore spot for me, so many it would work. Matt is probably out drinking and not caring if I was okay or not.

Hell just got worse.

 _Hey Guys! I'm back and looking forward to writing some more after a much need mental break. I have been dealing with a lot, including getting engaged and trying for a baby, and a busy season a work. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!_


	4. Damon Knows What!

The next morning, I woke up at 6 am to Matt calling me. Groaning, I shook my head mentally, put the fakest smile on my face, and answered the phone.

"Morning babe," I said. "How was football practice?"

"Fun," he answered groggily. I let out a breath, he seemed in a good mood. "Tyler is getting better, and I even got the chance to tackle him a few times."

"That's my man!" I whispered yelled.

"Thanks, babe. Anyways, I'm calling because I made plans with Tyler today, but wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? Go grab lunch at the Grill?"

Who am I talking to? This guy is definitely not the Matt Donovan I know. This is middle school, sweet, small town guy. Not someone who abuses his girlfriends and rapes them.

"That sounds awesome."

"Okay. Laters baby."

He hangs up. And Matt Donovan was back. Sighing, I flopped back into bed. I had one day to get my shit together and be perfect again. Thankfully he didn't ask questions about what happened yesterday. Maybe he believed what Caroline told everyone? Who knows but I'm grateful to have a day to myself.

Knowing that I wouldn't go back to sleep, I got dressed for the day. Maybe I could go visit Mom and Dad. I haven't visited them yet this school year. I missed them. I dragged on a pair of jeans. A random outfit would do, as long as it was warm. It was starting to get chilly out and I didn't know how long I would be there. Picking out a long sleeve and a heavy vest, wrote a quick note to Aunt Jenna explaining where I was. I headed out the door in a matter of minutes with my phone, journal and some school books.

The walk to the cemetery was fast. Just 20 minutes. The sun was already high in the sky and the only thing cold about the day was the fact that I was alone. I stared at my parents gravestones silently wishing that they were here. They didn't know anything until that last day. It was my fault that they were dead. The day I decided to get my parents involved was the day we crashed at Wickery Bridge. I am still frightened to drive over that bridge. I took off my vest and sat on it as I leaned against my mothers headstone. Deciding to fight back tears, I wrote in my journal. I recapped my week like I do every weekend and set my mind on the next week. Lately, everything would have been sunshine and try make another day fun for Jeremy, but now I had to worry about my survival. What would Matt Donovan do this week?

School work was a must. I had to read Romeo and Juliet for English, math problems to do, and write a paper about the Roman Empire. I started on my reading tuning out the world. I didn't know how long I was there. But before I knew it, fog was filling up the area. I looked around. Weird, it was still sunny. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was only noon. I had been there for just a few hours. Shrugging to myself, I gathered my stuff and headed back home. A crow stopped me in my tracks as I was passing the old Salvatore Mansion. The Salvatore's were part of the founding families and the reason everyone at school was in a total uproar of them being back.

Another founding family to be matched with another founding family. Parents ate that up and adored it. My family never really cared and was the reason no one looked twice when I started to date Matt. Just Elena Gilbert looking for love that wasn't destined, as much to the Council's disdain. The Council is the eldest of the founding families coming together to keep Mystic Falls safe (from I don't know what) and happy.

"Hello, little crow," I cooed to the bird. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said a voice behind me.

Jumping, I turned around and slapped the owner of the voice in the face.

Damon laughed as he rubbed his cheek. "I guess I scared you. My apologizes."

"I'm so sorry," I panicked. "Reflex."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be abused by Donovan."

I blushed, mortified. "I am not abused. Sure Matt can be a little controlling, but he is captain of the football team and has a lot of pressure on him. He likes controlling what he can so he doesn't go crazy."

Damon is stared at me like I was the dumbest person on the planet. I guess he didn't believe me, but what he said next could get me in a whole world of hurt.

"Caroline over heard our whole conversation. She said that it was true."

I ran away. Again. No, no, no, Damon knows what? He can't. He'll get hurt.

"Elena!" called Damon. In a flash, he was by my side.

"Go away if you know what is good for you," I threatened. "You have no idea what Matt can do."

Damon laughed at me. "Oh I do, and trust me when I say that you will be free soon enough."

With that he left, leaving me with questions. I'll be free? I wish, I wasn't getting out this time. If I did, that would mean that I was dead, and my depression hadn't sank that low yet. I walked home slower. Why would Caroline risk everything? God knows what Tyler and Matt would do if they found out. Was she crazy?

Aunt Jenna was at college when I got home. To my surprise, Matt's truck was parked outside.


	5. Life is Confusing

I froze in my car when I saw Matt's Ford F-150 in my driveway. What was he doing here? I thought he was hanging out with Tyler... I turned off my car and called Caroline. Maybe she knew what was up. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey, are you with Tyler?" I asked.

"Yes. They missed us. Isn't that sweet?" she gushed.

I threw up in my mouth. "Totally," I groaned, knowing Tyler couldn't hear me. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" She hung up.

Placing a smile on my face, I got out and went inside. Matt was playing video games with Jeremy.

"Hey babe," I called. Kissing him on the head, I ruffled Jeremy's hair. He hated it but it was fun. I ran upstairs to put my things away and went straight to the kitchen. "You guys hungry?"

A harmonized yes came from the living room, and I laughed. I was trying to stay at ease even though I was freaking out. I didn't know why Matt was here, but I feared it was about school and that was bad. I didn't want to answer any questions, though I knew that if I didn't, it would mean a beating. I made sandwiches for the boys and they ate it up. Who knew PB&J would be a hit. I ate half a sandwich, just in case something bad happened. The last thing I wanted to was be throwing up everywhere. Jeremy finished early and headed off the the library to study with a new friend. Wishing him luck and to be safe, he was out and I was left alone with my boyfriend.

I was scared. Who knew what was running through his mind. I didn't want any problems. I want to live as long as possible.

"What happened on Friday with that Salvatore?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"He was saying things about my parents. He wants to be with me even though I have told him that we are together. I promise that I'm not doing anything. I've been trying to stay away from him as much as possible," I pleaded with him with my eyes to believe me. "I don't want the beatings."

"I know you don't, and I believe you. Caroline told me everything and Tyler can be worse then me at times."

I didn't believe that, but I didn't let it show.

"I also have decided that I want to be a better boyfriend. We've known each other for a long time and treating you this way is wrong. I missed how you used to be. Hanging out with me because you want to, not out of fear. I can't promise the beatings will go away, it's a habit, but I will try to do better."

I stood frozen. This is a game. No way Matt Donovan is trying to "do better." He loves beating me and he isn't fooling me. I simply nodded to him, but I knew he would fail. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I knew what he wanted. He wanted a "cookie" for being a good guy again. Stripping, I let him have his way with me, as I tried to picture Nick Jonas fucking me, not this human being. Then Matt did the one thing he never does, he came inside me. He always pulled out, saying that I wasn't worth a baby.

"What the hell, Matt!" I yelled. "Are you trying for a baby?! I'm not ready! I thought we were on the same page about this at least."

He slapped me across the face. "I do what I want. And I want a baby... with you."

He walked out after getting dressed. He left me there, naked, dreading the next month. Matt knew my cycle. He knew when I was most fertile and knew when I started my period. He was on the same page as me when it came to no babies, but for some reason, he decided he wants one now. I got up and took a shower. Cleaning myself out should help, though he would have a cow knowing I'm trying to prevent anything. He had a part-time job at The Grill and I didn't have one. We couldn't afford it.

Stop, Elena. You're spiraling. He probably will regret the decision and will apologize like he usually does. I took a deep breathe and started to plan dinner. Aunt Jenna would be home and I wanted to do something nice for her. Going back to the kitchen, I pulled out some ground beef for tacos. Something simple, but also one of her favorite foods. As I was draining the beef, Aunt Jenna walked into the door.

"Do I smell tacos?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just in a good mood. And you work too hard."

She stared at me for a good minute, assessing if I was hiding something or not. I laughed in my head. I hid everything so well, or else I wouldn't be in the relationship I was in today.

"Matt dropped by today," I distracted her.

"Oh how is he?" she cooed. "He should come around more."

"He's good." _I think._ "Just been busy with football."

"You're so lucky to have a guy like him. My high school boyfriend was a douche."

I stayed silent. I always did this. She took it as I wanted more information, and I kinda did, but it was mostly not to give anything away on how wrong she was.

"He was a Fell, and cheated on me multiple times before I actually found out."

"That's horrible," I soothed. "Well you'll find your lucky guy one day."

"I may have found him," she smirked.

"Who?" Now I was actually interested.

"Alaric Saltzman."

"My history teacher?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if it's weird, but OMG."

"Not weird, just wondering how you met him already?"

"He called me in about Jeremy. He wants to help him out."

"Good, he needs to get a handle on his studies."

"We all want out of this town."

There was a moment of realization why we never would. We would be too far away from my parents. They may not be alive anymore, but the thought of leaving a place where their presence was so profound is hard. I am still surprised that I am still making it everyday without my mom.

"Let's eat."

Jeremy came home a little after 7 and he reheated food. I stayed upstairs in my room, worrying about the outcome of the next month. Would I get the bad news? Or did I clean myself out enough and in time to prevent anything? Around 9, there was a knock on my window. I thought it was Matt, but to my surprise it was Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, opening the window for him.

"Just stopping by and saying hi," he smirked. "I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"I'm as fine as I can be. I went through a day without being beat, no thanks to you," I sneered.

"What did I do?"

"I never leave class, never give Matt any reason to doubt me. I had to plead with him today to make sure that he knew nothing was happening between us."

"But there is," he frowned.

I wanted to tell him everything about my feelings for him. How I thought he was cute, and how in the beginning of the week, I wanted him bad. However, things have changed, and I was no longer in charge of my future.

"Not for me," my voice broke. Why can't I stand up for myself?

"You are lying," he stated simply.

"Maybe, but you have no proof. Now leave before Matt finds out anything."

"Oh he already knows I'm here."

I was about to ask how, but Matt walked into the room, frustration clear on his face.

"Get out vampire," he growled.

Vampire?


End file.
